A Spider's Nest: A New Beginning
by ThermicTypes
Summary: The beginning of a new kid to hold the burden of the spider bite. To be called SPIDER-MAN!


A "Normal" Day

 **Now I know every Spider-Man story starts with nerdy kid who's trying to fit in High School, has crush on a girl, goes on a science field trip and BAM!**

 **Gets bit by a spider and becomes Spider-Man.**

 **But this story is different…**

 **Ok, maybe not… BUT. It's still different.**

12 hours before contact….

It was a normal day. The Annual Biological Studies (or T.A.B.S.) event is tomorrow and I can't wait! My Mom was reminding me all day yesterday on what to do and be proper, but I'm going to be with my friends… Nothing is proper with them! It's was my second hour of school and my mind was zipping with so many thoughts. I started to Day-dream and I got in trouble by a teacher. My bully Jack Edison heard about it and insulted me in the halls after class.

"Hey Alex Gonzalez!" He shouted. Everyone glared at him. I looked at him.

" _Here we go again"_ I thought.

"Hello Jack…" I grumbled.

"Guess what?" Jack joked.

"What?" I wondered. _"Your mar balls finally dropped"_ I smiled at the thought, which annoyed Edison.

"Why are you smiling?" He questioned.

"Because I can, you got a problem with that?" I ranted.

"Are you trash talking at me?!" Jack hissed.

"No, just saw something on Youtube that I thought was funny." I giggled.

"What is it?" He growled.

"You…"

That was enough to get him set off. He grabbed me by the collar and threw down faster than I could yelp. In pain, I was trying to speak, but I lost almost all the air in my stomach, to the point where I couldn't say a word. Jack then grabbed me and shoved me against the lockers. He was about cock a right jab, but was stopped by Hunter Bowen. My best friend.

"Let him go" Hunter commanded.

Jack hesitated.

"Fine" He scolded.

Finally, Edison released me and I dropped to the ground. Hunter crouched beside me and Jack looked back. We looked at him.

"Saved by the Bell" He spoke. "Next time, luck won't save you" and walked away.

Hunter looked at me.

"What a donkey." I began.

"Stop" He implied.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because that mouth of yours is the reason you are going to be hurting the next day" He continued.

"Touché" I joked.

Hunter put his arm out for me to grab it. Hunter Bowen was my friend since 7th Grade and he's a Sophomore and I'm a Freshman and Jack Edison is a Junior. It all makes sense now…

I took his hand and pulled me up so I could stand.

"Thanks, man" I told him.

"No problem" He responded.

We hurried to our next class. We made it, but not before we got lectured by my teacher to make it on time.

After School

The walk home wasn't so bad. Just a couple of my muscles screeching in pain, but I'm used to it.

"HEY!"

I turn to the right and I could not believe it…

"Hi Amber!"

Amber "Leslie" Cloud… I've known her for a while now, but I never got the chance to _**really**_ talk to her. I live five blocks from her house and she see me walking home every day so she knows where I live.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Fine" I answered.

Amber gave me the look that says "Are you sure?"

"Other than my neck feeling it's going to crack and snap off" I groaned. I looked to her and Amber looked very spaced-out.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I need to tell you something…" She began.

"Do you want hang out sometime during the weekend."

Amber Cloud asking a low-life like me to go hang out with her (BTW, she is one of the most popular girls in the school.) Talk about surprises…

"Aren't you dating my bully?" I questioned.

"God, I hate him. Jack is such a tyrant, I can't break up with him, either."

"Then, why ask me?"

"Because, you could use a little fun. Plus, I need to let loose."

"Why not at T.A.B.S?"

"Jack forbid me to go because he gets paranoid"

"OK, does Saturday good?"

"Sure, you don't need to ask what time, I'm off the entire day."

"Cool."

"Great, well I'll see you soon."

"Bye Amber"

"Bye Alex!"

And with that, she was gone. I started to think and out of nowhere I start to jump and shout "Yes". I stopped and I heard my Mom.

"Alex, is that you?!"

"Yeah! Sorry!"

"That alright! Just come inside!"

"Ok!" With that I headed inside and enjoy the rest of my afternoon.

That concludes One Day of my life, Just one. But never as lucky as it was today. But that will all change, for good…


End file.
